Una Rosa es una Rosa
by Lady Rotsuko
Summary: Esta historia nos sitúa en el momento clave en el que Óscar decide dejar el servicio de María Antonieta. No pretendo crear una historia nueva, sino que tratar de llenar los vacíos de Ikeda Sama nos dejó a través de un relato íntimo de los sentimientos de Óscar y André, sus temores pensamientos y dudas, ante los hechos que rápidamente acaecen y transforman sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

André no soportaba más. Aún recordaba los tibios labios de Oscar en aquel beso furtivo, robado una noche mientras Oscar yacía inconsciente en sus brazos luego de protagonizar una gresca descomunal en una taberna de Paris.

Ese beso dulce, robado en la oscuridad, había sido su único contacto íntimo con la mujer que amaba desde niño. Su sangre hervía cada vez en que pensaba en aquella noche, aun cuando Oscar jamás se enteró de que sus labios fueron tocados por el hombre que creía su compañero y amigo de andanzas, pero que al fin y al cabo, era su criado… ¿jamás, dije? André ignoraba que Oscar sí supo de ese beso, que no estaba realmente inconsciente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

Desde entonces sufría en secreto por un amor no correspondido, por un amor que la sociedad no aceptaría, pues en la corte de Luis XVI sólo era privilegio de algunos nobles tener aventurillas con alguna de sus criadas, al amparo de su poder. Sólo ellos podían tomar a las muchachas del pueblo para su diversión… sólo para eso… Era imposible pensar que podría amar públicamente a Oscar… un lacayo no podía aspirar a tal privilegio… Nadie lo aceptaría… No le quedaba otro camino que olvidar sus sentimientos… sublimarlo con el servicio incondicional a Oscar… por ella sería capaz de todo.

André, desde que llegó a la casa de los Jarjayes, nunca había abandonado a su amada Oscar. Él había sido el único capaz de vislumbrar bajo el uniforme militar y la rudeza de su carácter, el corazón cálido y sutil de esta mujer educada como un varón desde el día de su nacimiento. Reconocía que si Oscar fuese distinta, si no tuviese el temperamento fuerte y decidido que la caracterizaba, no la amaría tanto como lo hacía ahora… Su fascinación por Oscar residía en su mirada fiera, en la pasión que colocaba en cada uno de sus actos, en su paso decidido, su carácter autoritario…

Pero no debía mentir… Adoraba también su cuerpo: sus ojos de un azul profundo y penetrante, sus cabellos rubios que caían como una cascada dorada por su espalda; sus labios finos y a veces crueles, su ceño fácil de fruncir ante cualquier disgusto… Amaba su talle delgado, sus manos de dedos largos y sus pies pequeños pero de andar firme… Amaba esos pechos incipientes ocultos bajo la guerrera… Ah! Como deseaba tomarla por la cintura y besar nuevamente sus labios cálidos, suaves, sintiendo el soplo tibio de su respiración en su boca… Deseaba sentir su cuerpo palpitante en contacto con el suyo. Deseaba tomarla y sentirla mujer… su mujer.

Tendido en su cama, André divagaba, sufría de Amor, de rabia, de impotencia. Las punzadas en su ojo derecho interrumpieron sus cavilaciones… Un par de días atrás visitó en secreto al médico y la sentencia fue terrible: el esfuerzo que realizaba con su ojo sano era tanto que pronto colapsaría… la ceguera total era inminente…

- Oscar – suspiraba André – No me importa vivir sumido en las tinieblas el resto de mi vida si no puedo tenerte… Tú eres mi luz… Sin ti, el resto del mundo no tiene forma ¿De qué me sirve la vista? ¿Sólo para ver cuánto amas a Fersen?

Esa tarde Hans Axel von Fersen había visitado a Oscar, mientras practicaba esgrima. Los celos corroían silenciosamente el alma de André cada vez que observaba esa mirada velada por el amor que el amante de María Antonieta le inspiraba a Oscar… ¡Voto a Satán! Sin dudarlo vendería su alma al diablo para que Oscar le prodigara esa mirada, aunque fuese por una sola vez.

Como de costumbre les sirvió vino… pero no permaneció con ellos… Le partía el corazón ver el sufrimiento de Oscar, ver esos ojos enamorados que brillaban pese a que trataba de ocultar sus sentimiento con un semblante impasible... pero sus ojos la delataban como a un bandido que ha cometido un crimen! ¿Por qué le amaba tanto? ¡Mil veces maldito, Fersen! ¿Por qué volvió de Norteamérica? Sólo para que Oscar se atreviera, incluso, a vestir de mujer para bailar con él…

¡Maldito, Fersen! ¡Había estrechado en sus brazos a Oscar, la había cogido por el talle, había sentido su aliento en su cuello, había tomado su mano, la había ceñido contra su cuerpo! ¿Quién sabe lo que ocurrió realmente esa noche, si Oscar jamás dijo una palabra sobre aquello, como si no hubiese existido?

Con furia golpeó con el puño la cama, arrancó el cobertor y lo lanzó contra la mesa de noche. Cayeron las rosas blancas del florero que adornaba la habitación, el que se quebró estrepitosamente.

Se levantó y paseó por la habitación. El dolor volvió a punzar el ojo con mayor fuerza. Con amplias zancadas deba vueltas como un león enjaulado sin importarle pisar las rosas y pulverizar los trozos de cristal del piso, mientras con la mano se presionaba el ojo, mascullando improperios como tratando de exorcizar el dolor y los malos pensamientos.

Algo había pasado en el despacho entre Fersen y Oscar esta noche… ella salió corriendo luego de un ensordecedor ruido de muebles y vidrios rotos. Fersen corrió tras ella. Desde la ventana, André observaba la escena: Oscar lloraba de espaldas a Fersen, mientras éste permanecía de pie con actitud de impotencia o incomodidad. Intercambiaron algunas palabras… Hubiese dado la vida por saber qué se dijeron… Luego de esto, Fersen se alejó con paso rápido y abandonó la propiedad. Luego de un rato, Oscar volvió… Con los ojos llenos de dolor se dio a la tarea de recoger del piso los restos de los vasos y la botella diseminados por la alfombra. André le ofreció ayuda, pero Oscar la rehusó.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Qué cosas se dijeron? ¿Hubo alguna declaración?  
Continuaba André dando vueltas por la habitación, su encono crecía cada vez más, aumentado por las inclementes punzadas de su ojo. Lágrimas de dolor físico y espiritual corrían por sus mejillas, mientras una mueca de desesperación se dibujaba en su rostro…

¿Por qué Fersen?

Tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Llegó a París muy entrada la noche. El viento calaba los huesos…. Necesitaba ahogar el dolor, embotar sus sentidos, enajenarse, aunque fuese por un segundo, y olvidar el amor que sentía por Oscar.

Entró en una taberna popular…. Pese a que André no era un noble, nunca se sintió a gusto en las tabernas de los barrios bajos de París, le desagradaba el olor a vino rancio, a cuerpos sudorosos, a alientos insanos. Sin embargo, esta vez quería desaparecer, confundirse entre la plebe, ser uno más de los tantos desgraciados que ahogaban sus penas frente a una botella de vino barato en la sucia barra de un bar de mala muerte.

Pidió una botella y se instaló en un rincón del bar… el tabernero intentó trabar algún tipo de diálogo con él, pero André no tenía ganas de hablar… Rápidamente apuró el contenido de la botella… no se sentía mejor con eso, aún estaba lúcido… pidió otra botella y se la bebió con la misma rapidez… El vino no parecía hacer efecto… su corazón y mente seguían atormentados… Oscar y Fersen… ¿Qué ocurrió en aquel baile? ¿Qué había pasado esta tarde entre ellos? Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que quedaría ciego…

Le intranquilizaba el saber que Fersen había bailado con ella, sobre todo después de haberla visto, tan hermosa, tan radiante, con el rubio cabello tomado, acentuando su cuello alto, su nuca despejada, con el cuerpo ceñido por el corsé que hacía resaltar su cintura estrecha y, en el escote del vestido, asomaban sus pechos pequeños e inmaculados, blancos como el resto de su piel…

Golpeó el mesón con el puño… pidió una botella… ¿Por qué para Fersen? ¿Por qué?... Otra botella más en la barra… Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaban a embotarse.

De otro extremo del bar un gran grupo de soldados celebraba entre risas, gritos y bromas de grueso calibre. Las carcajadas alcoholizadas de los hombres resonaban en la taberna. Uno de los soldados se le acercó y le invitó a participar. André le miró con los ojos extraviados: era un hombrón grande de hombros anchos y pecho fuerte… portaba el uniforme de un regimiento de París, de hombres simples, hijos de familias humildes de los barrios más populosos… los que se encargaban del trabajo sucio en una ciudad alzada por la mala situación económica y la pobreza extrema que afectaba a sus habitantes. André aceptó a regañadientes la invitación cordial de Alain. Rápidamente entró en ambiente, el grupo estaba tan animado que André olvidó sus preocupaciones: Cantó, bailó, rió como nunca… e incluso se trenzó a golpes, pues como dijo Alain, todo esto era parte de la diversión que una vez al mes tenían los soldados cada vez que recibían su salario.

Después de la riña, los soldados abandonaron la taberna, apoyándose unos contra otros, más ebrios que heridos y más amigos que antes que comenzaran a pelearse. Las últimas risas de André se apagaron cuando Alain abandonó el lugar y él nuevamente quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Aunque el tabernero estaba a punto de cerrar, igual le sirvió una última botella, al fin y al cabo, André le pagó el doble por ésta. Una de las chicas que rondaba la taberna cada noche, se le acercó. Fue una de las pocas que no se fue con los soldados, desde que André llegó lo miró con interés, pues su halo era distinto al resto de los parroquianos que frecuentaban ese sitio. Ella era hermosa… una flor que creció en el arrabal. De cabellos oscuros recogidos desordenadamente con algunos bucles cayéndole indolentemente en la frente amplia; sus ojos negros tenían un dejo de soñolencia generado por el efecto licoroso que evidenciaba su aliento, sus labios pequeños estaban groseramente pintados de carmesí… Sin embargo, era hermosa.

-¿Me invitas un vaso de vino? – Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete junto a André – Me llamo Martine, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa… claro, por unas pocas monedas…

André la miró. De pronto se sintió lúcido. Él estaba solo y, sin duda era una bella joven… no tendría más de diecisiete años y su cuerpo ya había sido recorrido por numerosas manos… Probablemente esa hubiese sido la suerte de Rosalie si Oscar no la hubiese rescatado de las calles de París…

Ah… Oscar… nuevamente Oscar…

André dejó su vaso y la botella de vino íntegra, que no había tocado. Sacó una moneda de su bolsa y se la dio. La tomó de la barbilla y atrajo su rostro hacia él… ella cerró los ojos expectante…

- Es tarde, eres muy joven, Martine, deberías estar en tu casa… En otra oportunidad puede que acepte tu oferta…

Salió de la taberna… A pesar de lo mucho que bebió sentía su mente clara y despejada… Montó su caballo. En el horizonte la luz del amanecer comenzaba a perfilar pálidamente los techos de Paris, haciendo aparecer la miseria que se ocultaba en el velo de las tinieblas…

Ya era hora de volver… de retornar junto a la que amaba, junto a Oscar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Rosa jamás podrá ser una

**Capítulo II**

**Una Rosa jamás podrá ser una lila….**

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había osado hacer lo que hizo? Jamás se lo perdonaría… Jamás podría volver a mirarla a la cara….

Hasta entonces, su amor sólo se había reducido al silencio. Hasta entonces, sufría solitariamente la desdicha de amar a una mujer de la nobleza y conformarse con estar a su lado, con mirarla, ayudarla y protegerla… Sólo se había conformado con ser su fiel sirviente sin aspirar a nada más… hasta esta noche sólo en sueños había tocado a esa mujer vestida de hombre. Sólo en sueños había rozado su piel desnuda y recorrido sus muslos blancos… sólo en sueños…

Hasta esta noche…

¿Fueron los celos? ¿Fue la desesperación? ¿O acaso le encegueció la idea de perderla?

Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías, pensó que en algún momento haría algo tan reprochable…

-Oscar… ¿Cómo te miraré a los ojos nuevamente?... ¿Acaso algún día podrás perdonarme?

Los hechos se le sucedían como si mirase por un caleidoscopio… Oscar bebiendo una taza de té que él le había traído, parada en el umbral de su habitación… Él intuía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Aquella tarde la vio taciturna, encerrada en sus divagaciones. Su ojo dolía más de lo normal e intentó aplacar las punzadas con un vaso de vino…

Oscar estaba tan hermosa, pero tan ausente. El azul de sus ojos parecían acero afilado, su mirada era una daga y sus palabras, puñales a punto de clavarse en su corazón…

-Oscar… mi Oscar… ¿por qué dijiste esas palabras?... ¿Acaso no he dedicado toda mi vida a ti? ¿Acaso no estoy a punto de perder la vista, sólo por protegerte?

La taberna estaba concurrida y más alegre de lo normal, pero André parecía no notarlo. Inclinado sobre la barra rumiaba su desesperación, enajenado, sumido en las escenas que acababan de ocurrir. No había hecho sino escapar, alejarse de Oscar, huir de su presencia perturbadora, con el recuerdo de sus labios húmedos, de su aliento cálido, de su piel traslúcida… pero también con la amargura de sus lágrimas… Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan hermosa, tan mujer, tan frágil entre sus brazos…

- Oscar… no quise hacerlo… pero…

Pero ¿Se arrepentía realmente? A pesar de la vergüenza que experimentaba, sentía un gran alivio. Había logrado librarse del cepo que hasta entonces había atado sus sentimientos más profundos. Había logrado liberar violentamente ese amor que amenazaba con destruirle, hundiéndolo en los abismos más profundos de la desesperación… Sí, debía reconocer que se sentía aliviado, aunque no podía olvidar que su amor, que hasta entonces había sido un sentimiento tan puro, tan ideal, había sido tachado con un acto tan violento y despreciable…

Vació rápidamente el contenido de la botella y pidió otra al tabernero. Pretendía ahogar su amargura, emborracharse hasta que saliera el sol, quería matar los recuerdos horribles de esa noche absurda, enterrarlos en lo más hondo de su mente…

Pero…

Pero…

Con cada vaso de vino, la piel blanca de Oscar, sus pechos pequeños asomando entre la rasgadura de su camisa, se le aparecían con mayor nitidez… Esa imagen estaba grabada con fuego en su mente, y de forma indeleble como recuerdo de su pasión… pero también como recuerdo de la afrenta…

¿Qué había pensado en ese momento? Nada… Eso era seguro… Sus palabras injustas brotaban de la boca tan deseada, derramando frases más amargas que la hiel… No… esa no era su Oscar… ella jamás diría algo semejante…

- "André, a fin de desenvolverme en mi papel masculino no podré seguir dependiendo de tu ayuda…"

¿Qué habían dicho sus bellos labios? ¿Acaso Oscar le estaba despidiendo? ¿Acaso Oscar deseaba escapar, renunciar a todo sólo por Fersen, el hombre que ella amaba y que no correspondía a su amor?... "No, Oscar, por favor Oscar, no puedo vivir sin ti… "

- "…Tendré que prescindir de tus servicios. Elige la vida que mejor te plazca…"

"No, Oscar… Eso no… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Destruirme de una sola estocada?" ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él, André había dedicado la vida entera a ella? El la amaba como jamás había amado a mujer alguna… ¿A qué se refería con desenvolverse en su papel masculino…? "Oscar, Entiende, tú eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido… una mujer jamás dejará de serlo sólo con desearlo… hay algo que va más allá… aunque tu padre lo haya decidido así, no puedes ir contra tu naturaleza… no puedes enterrar para siempre tus instintos femeninos bajo la lápida del uniforme militar… Fersen te lo ha demostrado… Aunque me duela reconocerlo, hizo despertar a la mujer, a la mujer que yo siempre vi a través de tus ojos…."

"Oscar, no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes desechar… ¡la vida sin ti es nada! No, Oscar, no puedes huir de tu condición… no puedes dejar de ser mujer sólo porque te lo propongas… si tú no fueras verdaderamente una mujer yo no podría amarte de la manera que te amo…"

Sus pensamientos galopaban como caballos desbocados, como su corazón que golpeteaba su pecho con furia, amenazando escapar mientras sus sienes latían con saña…

- Oscar, una rosa es una rosa, ya sea que su color sea rojo o blanco, pero una rosa jamás podrá ser lila…

La mirada inquisitiva de Oscar se clavó en su ojo sano. Su rostro estaba demudado…

- ¿Eso significa que jamás podré dejar de ser una mujer? – le inquirió con la voz quebrada – Responde, André…

La bofetada fue sorpresiva y activó una parte primitiva y salvaje en el cerebro de André… Afuera el viento silbaba en la copa de los árboles y la luz de la luna apenas se filtraba a través de los cristales de la habitación… Las sombras no sólo envolvían el cuarto sino que velaron en una densa niebla los pensamientos de André… Fuera de sí tomó a Oscar por las muñecas y la besó… sintió su respiración agitada en la cara, los labios tibios con un leve sabor a té inglés… su cuerpo, de una fragilidad desconocida temblaba bajo el peso de su abrazo…

¿Cuántas veces había anhelado tener a Oscar en sus brazos? Allí estaba ella, su cuerpo de mujer, su piel trémula, su perfume embriagador, su pecho palpitando junto al suyo… Allí estaba él, el hombre con la fortaleza de un león y la desesperación de un loco.

"Oscar, te amo, te amo y te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie… sin ti mi vida es errar en la tinieblas de la desdicha… Oscar, no puedes dejarme, no puedes abandonarme ni negar tu naturaleza… eres una mujer, siento tu cuerpo de mujer junto al mío, tus pechos, tu vientre, tu olor de mujer… Ah, Oscar…"

No escuchaba los gritos de Oscar ni percibía sus intentos desesperados por desasirse de su abrazo. Su mente estaba nublada, sus pensamientos estaban embotados, sus palabras salían a borbotones ¿Qué decía? Sus febriles pensamientos se traducían en susurros, en frases entrecortadas, apasionadas, mezcladas con sollozos de su alma desesperada…

Oscar luchaba por librarse de los brazos de André que la aferraban como una poderosa tenaza, pero él no lo notaba… "Oscar, tú eres una rosa, una mujer, mi mujer…" Sus turbadas divagaciones se sucedían una a una. Estaba enajenado, sus palabras, sus actos estaban fuera de todo control racional…

Lanzó a Oscar sobre el lecho. La besaba con desenfreno, mientras ella gritaba. Él no la oía, sus gritos parecían nublarle aún más la razón… allí sólo estaba la mujer deseada y, sobre ella, el hombre… Sumido en su instinto primigenio, su cerebro embotado parecía liberar aquellas pasiones primitivas, ocultas en lo más recóndito del corazón humano…

Sus dedos conducidos por una fuerza desconocida recorrieron el cuerpo preciado, su voz cantaba los sutras mistéricos de la pasión contenida, sus labios rozaron el cuello traslúcido… Oscar… Como deseaba hacerla suya….

Las manos, como garras rompieron las ropas y rasgaron su camisa…

El sonido de la tela al desgarrarse, y la imagen de los pechos blancos de Oscar, sonrosados en su cima, tal como los imaginaba; la mirada aterrorizada de la mujer a la que tanto amaba, su repentina fragilidad femenina, interrumpieron bruscamente el trance que obnubilaba su razón…

¿Qué había hecho? Se incorporó lentamente. El resto de tela, evidencia patente de su acción descontrolada, se deslizó de entre sus manos hasta caer al piso.

Se separó de Oscar y bajó del lecho. Ella lloraba asustada, estremeciéndose como un cervatillo. La cubrió con las mantas y rozó con delicadeza la punta de sus dedos sonrosados…

-Te amo, Oscar.

Esa frase había estado tanto tiempo guardada en su corazón, hiriendo su alma dolorida y ahora fluía con una naturalidad impensable… Tanto tiempo había ocultado sus sentimientos que, en un arrebato desenfrenado había tratado de forzar a la mujer que amaba y respetaba… pero Óscar debía entender…

-Una rosa jamás podrá ser una lila…

No… el vino no era suficiente para borrar sus recuerdos… había bebido demasiado y aún así la lucidez con la que rememoraba la escena le confirmaba que la bebida no bastaba para olvidar la piel de Oscar, su cara de terror, pero tampoco, el sabor de sus labios, su olor de mujer, su cuerpo palpitante y la salobridad de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas…

Se volvió buscando algo. Su mirada vagó por los parroquianos que estaban en la taberna. El vino no era suficiente para aplacar el tormento en el que se sumía su alma. Detuvo su inspección… Allí estaba lo que buscaba: en una mesa se encontraba Martine. Sin detenerse a pensarlo la tomó de la muñeca y salió con ella de la taberna.

-Ah… ¡espera! ¡Me haces daño! – Exclamó la muchacha corriendo detrás de André.

En una callejuela estrecha y oscura, André la estrechó contra un muro. Estaba ebrio. Miro a la muchacha, bella a pesar de su desgracia, anhelante de ganar unas monedas con un joven apuesto, tan diferente al resto de los hombres embrutecidos con los que había estado.

-¿Es suficiente? Le preguntó André entregándole algunas monedas. La muchacha asintió y al punto lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. André la besó y sintió el hálito licoroso de sus labios teñidos de carmín. Ella le acarició con experticia mientras André indagaba su escote y deslizaba sus manos debajo de la falda.

En un arranque sorpresivo, estrechó con fuerza a la joven entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar…

-Perdóname, Oscar, no quería hacerte daño… Si sólo tuviese un título de nobleza, podría aspirar a que correspondieras a mi amor…

Su pecho convulsionado por el llanto apretaba con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de Martine que, asombrada, no atinaba sino a susurrar palabras dulces en su oído…

La apartó con brusquedad y clavó su mirada extraviada en su rostro… Un relámpago fugaz iluminó su mente. Como si mirase la escena desde afuera, reaccionó comprendiendo que estaba a punto de cometer un nuevo error, por segunda vez esa misma noche. ¿Qué hacía con esa muchacha?

Dejó dos monedas más en las manos de Martine y se alejó rápidamente. Ella le gritó un par de cosas que él no alcanzó a oír… sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en otra persona… Alain… sólo él podría ayudarle…

- Oscar, nada me podrá hacer olvidar jamás cuanto te amo… Si tú no quieres mi ayuda… ¡Te obligaré a aceptarla!

- ¡Jamás me apartaré de tu lado! Soy el único hombre que te ama verdaderamente y el único capaz de protegerte… Hace años hice una promesa y estoy decidido a cumplirla, ¡Aunque tú no quieras! ¡Está decidido!

Al galope dejó las últimas casas de los suburbios de París. La luna se reflejaba en las calmas aguas del Sena mientras el viento nocturno despejaba su cara y el rocío de la noche lavaba su alma herida… No abandonaría a Oscar… no la dejaría jamás. Ni siquiera la muerte podría alejarlo de la mujer que amaba. Al fin y al cabo, cumpliendo esa antigua promesa, era la única forma de redimir su pecado. Era la única forma como podía demostrar su amor… Era esa la única forma de vida que conocía…

- Te Amo, Oscar, te amo desde siempre, te amo desde antes de nacer y aún cuando muera será así…

No había otra verdad más absoluta que esa.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Despertar del Amor

**Capítulo 3**

**"****El Despertar del Amor"**

- ¡André! ¡ ¿Dónde estás, André?!

Oscar irrumpió en la mansión Jarjayes en forma violenta. Caminando a grandes zancadas, cruzó el vestíbulo

- ¡André, ¿Dónde te has metido?! - Su rostro estaba contraído por la ira, el ceño fruncido y los labios delgados parecían más finos aún con su mueca de cólera. Llevaba el uniforme raído y el cabello rubio con polvo y malezas, como si recién hubiese sufrido una caída.

- André, donde quieras que estés sal ya!

Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Realmente estaba enojada. La nana, muy preocupada salió a su encuentro. Con voz temblorosa, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

- Nana, ¿has visto a André? – le inquirió sin detener el paso, mientras la abuela corría tras ella. Las mucamas se asomaban desde la cocina y las habitaciones y cuchicheaban entre ellas con el desconcierto pintado en los rostros…

-Está abajo, en su habitación – respondió la Nana- me pidió que le preparara un….

Oscar no terminó de oír lo que la anciana le decía y bajó rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a la estancia donde estaban los cuartos de los empleados. Refunfuñando entre dientes, caminaba con paso y firme y los puños apretados….

- Como se le ocurrió… André, me las pagarás… Como cometiste tal descuido… eres un …

Llegó a la habitación de André, vociferando, abrió la puerta sin llamar, dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar…

- André, eres un es…

Aún afirmando el pomo de la puerta, la palabra que iba a pronunciar se quedó flotando en el aire, pues enmudeció de pronto. Se puso pálida como la cera e inmediatamente su cara se tornó rojo granate. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, luego de unos segundos, dio media vuelta y salió lentamente de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí…

La Nana la alcanzó jadeando. Oscar se había llevado las manos a la cara aún muy roja, cubriendo con ella la boca, como ahogando un grito.

- Mi niña, André se está… dando un baño- concluyó la abuela, entre resuellos

Oscar pareció no escucharla, con paso lento caminó a través del pasillo, aún cubriendo la boca con sus manos y al llegar al final de éste, corrió y subió presurosamente las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Al poco tiempo, bajó velozmente, vestida de civil y envuelta en su capa.

La nana, que había quedado boquiabierta delante de le puerta de André, no comprendió nada.

Oscar buscó su cabalgadura, aseguró las cinchas de la montura, para no sufrir otro accidente y montó su caballo. Salió de la propiedad de los Jarjayes al galope. La brisa invernal que le daba en la cara contrastaba con sus mejillas aún ardientes. Al traspasar el gran portón de hierro fundido, detuvo su cabalgadura. Torció las riendas y mirando hacia la mansión. Divisó la ventana de André y sintió que los colores nuevamente se le subían al rostro. Apretando los dientes, espoleó su caballo y salió al galope.

"Maldito, André... ¿por qué no cierra la puerta con llave? ¿Cómo se le ocurre estar ahí desnudo, sin pensar que alguien pudiese irrumpir en su habitación?" La cara le ardía, pero ella no sabía si era de ira, ante el descuido de André, o de vergüenza. Estaba tan furiosa que sin pensar había entrado en la habitación de André cuando éste estaba saliendo de la bañera que estaba en medio de su cuarto. Con el cuerpo mojado, había salido casi por completo de la bañera, con una pierna aún metida dentro del agua, pero el resto del cuerpo reluciendo en toda su desnudez, proyectado contra la tenue luz del sol invernal que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Él se quedó sin moverse, con la toalla con la cual se secaba el rostro en la mano, tan atónito como ella.

-¡André, por qué eres tan descuidado!- Gritó mientras atravesaba a galope el desolado camino que llevaba a Paris

No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba. Desde niña se había acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo desnudo de André, cada vez que se bañaban en las aguas del Sena y nadaban en las cálidas tardes estivales, sin sentir nada extraño… pero ahora, le perturbaba la imagen de la varonil desnudez de André… su cuerpo húmedo, brillante, como la escultura de un Apolo griego… Cuántas veces había estado junto a ese cuerpo sin ruborizarse, sin pensar que bajo el traje o bajo el uniforme militar se encontraba esa piel reluciente y masculina….

Se golpeó con el puño en las sienes y volvió a espolear su caballo para que avanzara más rápido. El frío se intensificaba a medida que caía la tarde tiñendo el Sena con arrebolados tintes anaranjados y rojizos… tan rojizos como sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Llegó a París al anochecer. Hacía un frío intenso, sin embargo, las callejuelas se veían muy concurridas. La gente deambulaba en todas direcciones. Hace tiempo que París concentraba un movimiento muy preocupante. Varias veces le correspondió patrullar con la Guardia y sofocar algunos disturbios provocados por la falta de alimento y el descontento popular. El pueblo se inquietaba con mucha facilidad y los hechos de violencia se hacían cada vez más comunes y los ataques a la nobleza no eran sucesos aislados. La gente hambrienta volcaba su odio hacia sus opresores, viendo en cada miembro de la nobleza a un tirano, responsable directo de sus penurias. Ante este panorama, mientras Oscar se internaba por las calles angostas y concurridas, más de alguno se volteaba a mirarla con desconfianza, susurrando por lo bajo. Ella, percatándose de lo que ocurría, se arrebozó con la capa y su caballo se abrió paso presuroso entre los carruajes. No sabía con qué objetivo había dirigido su cabalgadura hasta la ciudad. Llegó allí sin saber como, pues su mente vagaba, recordando las formas masculinas de André, entre divagaciones e iracundos reproches mentales. Sin pensarlo desmontó frente a una taberna, en la cual había estado hace muchos años, cuando, sufriendo por la suerte de Fersen, trató de ahogar, sin éxito su frustración. Sonrió al recordar la gresca descomunal que protagonizó al rechazar la invitación de un borracho que osó tocar su rostro, pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando rememoró que, aquella misma noche, había sido besada por primera vez…

Subió el cuello de su capa y entró. El interior de la taberna contrastaba con el exterior. Mientras la calle estaba muy concurrida, la taberna albergaba a escasos parroquianos que rumiaban cabizbajos un vaso de vino. No le fue difícil encontrar una mesa vacía. Se sentó en un rincón, en el mismo lugar de aquella vez. El mesonero de le acercó. Ella pidió una botella.

- Debe pagarla por adelantado – repuso el mesonero y espero a que ella le entregara el importe – lo siento, es que muchos vienen aquí con intención de emborracharse, pretendiendo que les fíe algo de vino, pero como están los tiempos, no puedo arriesgarme. – Se excusó

Oscar no dijo una palabra. Esperó que le sirvieran la botella. Hacía tiempo que estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta. A medida que sus problemas aumentaban y la situación del país desmejoraba, trataba de olvidarse un poco detrás de un vaso de buen vino, pero más de alguna vez se le había pasado la mano. Cada vez que la Nana la veía bebiendo vino en la mañana o en la tarde, le reprochaba. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al comprobara el sabor agrio de ese vino de dudosa calidad, sin embargo apuró todo el contenido. Recorrió con la vista el local que se veía desaseado y descuidado, como si la ruina se cerniera sobre él desde hace tiempo. En algunas mesas veía hombres solos, abatidos, como abrumados por su suerte. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo de aquella noche en la que junto a André había decidido beber para exorcizar el recuerdo de Fersen. Se sorprendió al percatarse que ese nombre ya no le provocaba nada. Hasta hace muy poco, sólo pronunciarlo generaba que su corazón latiese más rápido y la desolación de sentir un amor no correspondido se apoderaba de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, todo parecía una etapa superada, un recuerdo que sólo había que atesorar en la memoria… un recuerdo… como los labios de André besando los suyos, aquella misma noche, después de esa pelea que le dejó semiinconsciente…

Recordó que le habían golpeado tanto que quedó tirada en la acera, sin sentido. De pronto se sintió levantada en vilo, por unos brazos fuertes. La cabeza le dolía tanto que no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pero algo le indicaba que iba segura. La calidez y el olor de ese cuerpo, le señaló, sin necesidad de ver, que era André quien la llevaba. Pronto André comenzó a maldecir a los hombres que les habían golpeado, pues, aprovecharon para robarle la cartera. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar sus palabrotas. Sorbió otro trago de vino. Esta vez le pareció menos agrio. Hacía mucho frío y la bebida pareció entibiar un poco su cuerpo. Recordó también la calidez de los brazos de André y que largo rato, mientras la cargaba aquella noche caminó en silencio hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Ella intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo y no quiso, se sentía tan bien, como mecida en una cuna tibia. De pronto sintió el aliento de André muy cerca de su rostro y sus labios cálidos besaron los suyos con una ternura infinita… Ternura tan distinta al segundo beso de André… Que extraño. Esta vez no sintió rencor al recordar ese episodio violento, cuando André intentó tomarla por la fuerza… Es más, su cuerpo se estremeció al rememorar cada segundo de esa noche. Los ojos desorbitados y la voz febril que le confesaba un amor insospechado hasta entonces. La fuerza de su abrazo y la rudeza de sus movimientos, sus manos que con brusquedad aprisionaron sus muñecas para lanzarla a la cama, donde sintió el peso de su cuerpo y la boca que con avidez la besaba… Nunca se había sentido tan frágil, tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable físicamente. Desde pequeños, sabía que André tenía más fuerza que ella cada vez que se peleaban, pero ella con agilidad lograba desasirse de él e inclinar la balanza a su favor, logrando vencer a André como a un igual… pero esa noche era diferente… por primera vez se sintió como una mujer indefensa ante la fuerza desconocida de un hombre que hasta entonces sólo había visto como un amigo y que en ese instante se había transformado en un ser rudo que podía hacer con ella lo que se le antojase, tal como temió en el minuto en el que él le rompió la blusa. Estaba espantada, el temor la hacía temblar y paralizó sus músculos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Él estaba sobre ella dispuesto a tomarla a través de la fuerza como su mujer… ella no daba crédito a la situación… André su compañero de juegos, su amigo desde la infancia, con quien se había trenzado a golpes y rodado por el pasto en peleas pueriles, con quien había crecido, mirándole más que como un criado, como su cómplice y camarada, estaba allí, descontrolado, dispuesto a convencerla, de la peor forma, que ella era una mujer…

Desde entonces, descubrió que André era el único hombre que, pese a todo, siempre la había visto como una mujer y que la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Apuró el resto del vaso y lo llenó nuevamente de ese vino asqueroso y bebió de una vez todo su contenido. Vertió otro poco más del licor que contenía la botella, pero esta vez solo sorbió un poco y enjugó sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

Pobre André… cómo sufriría en silencio mientras ella amaba a Fersen. Siempre estuvo tan preocupada de su propio padecimiento amoroso, que jamás imaginó que André la amara. Pese a que la había besado, nunca relacionó ese beso con un amor distinto al de los amigos… ¡Que estúpida! Nunca supo interpretar todos los gestos de André, cuando lo sorprendía mirándola embobado o asumía las tareas más riesgosas para complacerla como aquella en la que perdió el ojo… Sintió el peso de la culpa sobre su corazón afligido… André se había arriesgado por ella, la había salvado, la había acompañado en todo momento y ella no se percataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Bebió otro sorbo.

Y ella, ¿Qué sentía ella por André? Jamás se lo había preguntado, hasta ahora. Sólo sabía que se había prometido a sí misma jamás volver a enamorarse y estaba dispuesta a cumplir ese juramento. Bebió toda la copa y la llenó nuevamente.

Pero…

Pero no podía evitar sentirse perturbada. El episodio de aquella tarde la había descolocado de tal forma que había terminado, sin planearlo, en esa taberna, frente a una botella vacía de vino barato. Ella que siempre se sentía segura de sí misma, que comandaba un ejército de soldados rudos y algo díscolos y que se creía dueña de su destino al punto de tomar la decisión de vivir como un hombre el resto de su vida, ahora se sentía abochornada por haber visto a André desnudo… y nuevamente recordó la escena: Ella ingresando a la habitación y él completamente desnudo saliendo de la bañera… su cuerpo húmedo, brillaba con la pálida luz del sol invernal dándole un aspecto casi divino a su pecho torneado como por un cincel, que pese a no ser musculoso, no dejaba de ser masculino y hermoso; su abdomen firme y marcado con el rigor del ejercicio militar; sus brazos definidos, sus piernas firmes y su…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó en voz alta, levantándose de golpe de la silla que rodó por el suelo, con la cara roja como un tomate maduro y los puños y los ojos cerrados, como para tratar de borrar la imagen que se había formado en su mente

Pidió una botella más y salió apresuradamente de la taberna llevándola consigo.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Echada sobre el pasto casi congelado de una de las riberas del Sena, reía a mandíbula batiente mientras vaciaba la segunda botella. Hacía un frío atroz, pero ella no parecía sentirlo, a pesar que de vez en cuando su cuerpo se estremecía por temblores provocados por las bajas temperaturas. Rió nuevamente jugando con la botella vacía entre los dedos.

- ¡Que estúpida mujer! Jajajaja ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirme aquello?

Le parecía risible. Cuando salía de la taberna, una mujerzuela se le había ofrecido, diciéndole: "Eh, guapo, te haré sentir como todo un hombre." Cayó de espalda riéndose sobre el pasto gélido, hasta que su risa se fue apagando poco a poco. "Como si fuera tan fácil", pensó, "lo he intentado tanto, pero no puedo dejar de ser ni sentir como una mujer…" se incorporó apoyándose en un brazo y lanzó la botella a las aguas del río, que tras un crujido, se hundió en las aguas del Sena, cuya ribera estaba a medio congelar… "y, ahora, todo es por tu culpa, André…"

- André, mi adorado André…

Se desplomó nuevamente en la crujiente hierba, blanca por la helada y cerró los ojos. No muy lejos, los ruidos de la ciudad parecían apagarse lentamente y su cerebro algo embotado por las dos botellas de alcohol en su estómago vacío comenzó a adormilarse lentamente.

- ¡Oscar! ¡Oscar!

André la llamaba. Ella estaba recostada en el césped del jardín de la mansión, bajo unos cerezos en flor. Era primavera y una brisa fresca jugaba con su pelo. Llevaba una camisa y pantalones de lino blanco. Estaba descalza y podía percibir la hierba fresca bajo sus pies.

- ¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de André sonaba clara, nítida en sus oídos. Se incorporó. Miró el cielo que brillaba a través del rosado espectáculo de las flores de cerezo, cuyos pétalos caían desde el cielo como una lluvia de pequeños corazones rosa, sobre su rostro…

-Oscar. Respóndeme….

Giró hacia donde escuchaba la voz de André. Lo vio venir hacia ella, galopando en su caballo alazán, con su cabello oscuro flotando al viento y con sus dos ojos verdes clavados en ella… Que raro, le parecía que en un mal sueño, André había perdido la vista de un ojo. Pero ahora eso no le importaba, porque otra cosa llamó su atención. André galopaba en su caballo completamente desnudo, el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor con pétalos de cerezo pegados en algunas partes de su piel reluciente. Cabalgaba hacia ella sonriendo. Le hizo una seña con el brazo y ella se la respondió, pero en ese momento se percató que su brazo estaba desnudo. Se miró y la ropa de lino blanco había comenzado a desaparecer hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Sintió tanta vergüenza de su desnudez que intentó cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, pero parecía que éstas se habían empequeñecido y no podían cubrir nada, ni siquiera sus zonas pudendas. Rápidamente se echó sobre la hierba tratando de cubrirse para que André no la viera así, mientras le gritaba que no se acercase. Trató de ocultarse rodando por el pasto colina abajo. André gritaba su nombre como atemorizado, pero ella estaba muy asustada. No podía verla así, por ello es que no paró de rodar, tratando de tapar su cuerpo con los brazos.

- ¡Oscar, Nooooooooo!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había caído en las gélidas aguas del Sena. Sintió el cambio brusco de temperatura. La ropa empapada. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio a André que se le acercaba con el terror pintado en la mirada. Estaba oscuro. El cielo estaba encapotado y pequeños copos de nieve caían con parsimonia sobre el pasto y el río. André se quitó rápidamente la capa y las botas y se lanzó al río justo en el momento en que Oscar volvía a cerrar los ojos y se hundía en un sopor soñoliento, como si las aguas del río la recibieran en su regazo húmedo.

-¡Oscar, Despierta, no te quedes dormida!

¿Por qué André gritaba tanto? Sentía su voz lejana, como en un sueño. Entreabrió los ojos y lo miró. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? ¿Adónde la llevaba?

-¡Oscar, resiste!

¿Qué pasa André? ¿No te das cuenta que este es un sueño, mi sueño? Lo veía agitado, la cargaba en sus brazos, repitiéndole que no se durmiera, que le hablara, que estuviese con él. Estaba empapado y tiritaba mientras le hablaba. El cabello pegado a la cara y moteado por la nieve. Sus labios ateridos estaban pálidos al igual que todo su rostro, excepto la nariz y los pómulos que estaban rojos por el frío. Su único ojo la miraba aterrado. La llevó a una especie de cabaña a la vera del camino que llevaba a la mansión. Ella se adormilaba nuevamente. Era tan grato ese sopor que la envolvía como en una nube. Abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba desnuda sobre algo mullido. Su sueño volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez no hizo nada para cubrirse. En la penumbra vio a André intentando encender, sin éxito, una fogata. Nuevamente cerró los ojos durante un lapso. Escuchó la voz tenue de André llamándola, diciéndole algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, como si él estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. Entreabrió los ojos al percibir movimiento y descubrió que André se desnudaba lentamente quitándose cada prenda mojada y estirándola cerca de la suya. ¿Qué hacía? Quedó frente a ella, tan desnudo como lo vio esa tarde… ¿realmente eso había sucedido o también era parte de un sueño? Ya no sabía qué era realidad o fantasía. Él musitó algo, ella pareció escuchar "Lo siento, Oscar, pero es la única forma de darte calor". Cuando él se acercaba a ella, nuevamente cerró los ojos. Lo único que sintió fue un cuerpo cálido que la abrazaba, que la cubría con la tibieza de su piel, transmitiéndole un bienestar que antes jamás había experimentado.

Despertó al amanecer, con el canto de las primeras aves. Miró alrededor. Parecía que estaban en un establo, pues había aperos de labranza, monturas y heno por todos lados. Dos caballos rumiaban algo de pienso tranquilamente. Creyó reconocer el suyo. La cabeza le dolía atrozmente. Se había pegado una borrachera de aquéllas. Intentó moverse, pero algo la retenía. Miró de reojo y vio un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura. Se sobresaltó y despertó completamente. Se angustió aún más, al advertir que estaba desnuda y la persona que la abrazaba también… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se había emborrachado tanto, que no recordaba qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Trató de mover al dormido para verle el rostro y suspiró de alivio al ver que se trataba de André… ¿Queeé? ¡André estaba desnudo a su lado…! Acaso… acaso… No podía ser… no recordaba nada, salvo que estaba recostada sobre el heno, desnuda, mientras André se quitaba la ropa lentamente… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho? Acaso él y ella habían…

No podía ser. Buscó su ropa con la mirada y la encontró tendida en unas vigas junto a la ropa de él. Intentó lentamente levantar el brazo de André y retirarlo de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordase nada? Al desprenderse de su abrazo, Trató de incorporarse sigilosamente. El plan era vestirse, tomar su caballo y salir lo antes posible de allí. No podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido y no tenía el valor como para enfrentarse a André con la misma frialdad con que le había quitado importancia, aquélla vez, cuando él intentó forzarla, pues comprendió su frustración. Esta vez era diferente. La imagen de André desnudo en la penumbra y ella allí recostada impertérrita, le atormentaba. Sin pensarlo, hizo un movimiento brusco que despertó inmediatamente al durmiente

-¡Oscar! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó incorporándose – Lo siento, no debí dormirme, pero…

Ella lo miraba con una cara que mezclaba espanto y vergüenza, las mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy abiertos. André percibió su propia desnudez y se cubrió rápidamente con sus manos. Oscar miró hacia otro lado e hizo lo mismo.

- André… acaso tú y yo…

- Oscar, ¿Es que no recuerdas nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Le daba la espalda y él apreció la bella forma de su cuerpo blanco y su cabello rubio y desmelenado. Iba a decirle algo, pero se contuvo. Sonrió maliciosamente y replicó:

-Pero Oscar, ¿Cómo lo pudiste olvidar, si anoche me decías que lo habías pasado fantástico, incluso me pedías que…?

Ella giró y lo miró más horrorizada que nunca, balbuceando algunas palabras entrecortadas…

- O sea que en realidad… tú y yo… quieres decir que yo…

Al ver su rostro, André se lanzó a reír. Tomó su capa, con la cual se habían arropado durante la noche y la cubrió con ella. Él se levantó dándole la espalda y se vistió con la ropa aún húmeda. Al terminar de enfundarse las botas, volteó hacia ella:

- No te preocupes, Oscar. Juré jamás faltarte al respeto y he cumplido mi palabra. Nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer borracha y medio congelada como tú. - Se acercó a ella y la arropó y le ordenó el cabello, quitándole las briznas de heno que estaban enredadas en sus bucles dorados.

Oscar lo miró algo aliviada, pero aún sin comprender nada.

- Mi abuela me dijo que habías salido muy rápido en la tarde, después de… Bueno, tú ya sabes, y al ver que se hacía demasiado tarde y había comenzado a nevar, me envió a buscarte. Temía que te hubiesen atacado como lo han hecho con muchos nobles. Además, no dijiste donde ibas.

Se levantó rápidamente y se estiró un poco dando un largo bostezo. Oscar lo miró inquisitivamente, pero retiró rápidamente la vista. Él prosiguió:

- Te busqué por todas partes y finalmente te encontré junto al río a las afueras de París. Creí que te habían atacado, porque estabas tendida al frío sin moverte. Comencé a llamarte, mientras bajaba a buscarte. Tú no hacías ningún movimiento y eso me aterró, pensé que estabas herida, o lo que es peor…- No se atrevió a terminar la frase, pero Oscar leyó en su rostro su preocupación. – pero pasó algo raro, cuando me acercaba a constatar qué te había ocurrido, comenzaste a gritar que no me acercara. Entonces de súbito, rodaste por la pendiente hasta caer a las aguas del Sena. Allí te quedaste flotando, pero temiendo que te congelaras y al ver que no reaccionabas, me lancé a las aguas cuando habías comenzado a hundirte

A través del relato de André, Oscar comenzó a recordar todo, incluso el sueño absurdo que provocó su caída. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de sí misma y sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

- Al sacarte del agua, me di cuenta que no reaccionabas. Abrías los ojos, pero no lograbas articular palabra. Pensé que morirías de hipotermia. Si te llevaba de vuelta a la mansión, morirías en el camino... y a esas horas, sería imposible encontrar alguna posada abierta en París, además era muy peligroso. Finalmente recordé que muy cerca de donde estábamos, había unos establos que estaban cerca del camino y te cargué hasta aquí.

- Pero por qué….

- ¿Por qué estábamos desnudos y abrazados? – inquirió André – Tu ropa y la mía estaban empapadas. Tú estabas demasiado congelada y no logré encender el fuego. Mi pedernal y el yesquero probablemente cayeron al Sena. Ante esa situación, era evidente que debía proporcionarte calor, para subir un poco tu temperatura. Pese a que te había cubierto con mi capa, seguías tiritando. Entonces decidí recostarme junto a ti, para que mi cuerpo… pudiese calentarte un poco…

Oscar advirtió que las mejillas de André se enrojecieron súbitamente. Él también se percató de ello, así es que volteó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta del establo, por cuyas rendijas se colaba la pálida luz del amanecer.

- Te esperaré afuera para que puedas vestirte con tranquilidad. La abuela debe estar muriéndose de la preocupación, así es que apresúrate. Me llevo a los caballos.

Cuando André salió, Oscar sintió una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. Nuevamente André le había salvado la vida… Cualquier hombre en su lugar se habría aprovechado de su indefensión, pero André no lo había hecho. Había pocos hombres como él, quizás no había uno solo igual a André, capaz de estar con ella en cada momento, de adivinar sus intenciones, de conocerla tanto, de aceptar sus arrebatos y su testarudez, de amarla tanto e incondicionalmente…

Se arrebozo en la capa pero no sentía frío. Al contrario, una calidez inundaba su pecho con una dulzura infinita, llenándola de un bienestar que se traducía en las lágrimas que silenciosamente comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos azules y rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

- André… mi adorado André…


End file.
